1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical testers and more particularly pertains to a telephone tester junction box for coupling alligator test clips to a modular telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical testers is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical testers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of testing telephone lines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
More specifically, telephone testing apparatuses are typically provided with a plurality of alligator clips which must be electrically coupled to the telephone line to be tested, thereby resulting in the need to directly access the telephone line outlet by moving furniture or other objects, or alternatively, disassembling a telephone to access the contact located therein such that the alligator clips may be attached thereto.
For example, a compact telephone line test apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,555 which may be utilized for determining the operational status of a telephone line. The device includes a male modular connector which must be coupled directly to a telephone outlet, thereby resulting in the inherent necessity of moving furniture and other objects which may possibly be obstructing such outlet.
Other known prior art electrical testers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,620; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,017; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,919; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,585.
Thus, while it can be seen that electrical testers for telephone lines are well known in the art, a means for effectively and efficiently coupling such testers to a telephone line without the typical attendant difficulties of moving furniture and/or disassembling a telephone to access the contacts present therein it is not provided in the prior art.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new telephone tester junction box for coupling alligator test clips to a modular telephone line. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.